Ingenieros
by Ary Hyuga
Summary: One Shot para celebrar el Día de los Ingenieros/././ "Ingenieros" Dijo Alison poniendo los ojos en blanco. Leo solo sonrió. "Acéptalo, nos amas" "Solo a uno" Le respondió Alison, acercándose a Leo. Capturo la mirada de ella, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y entonces la beso.


_"Los científicos estudian el mundo como es; los ingenieros crean un mundo que jamás ha existido" - _**Theodore Von Kármán**

* * *

Ingenieros

**01/ Julio - Día del Ingeniero  
**

_By: Ary Hyuga_

* * *

-Maldición- susurro Leo. Estaban a la mitad de la cena en el campamento mestizo pero el no había tocado un solo bocado.

-¿Aun sigues con eso?- Le pregunto Nissa- Oh vamos Leo, déjalo ya-.

Y antes de que Leo pudiera evitarlo Nissa le arrebato el cubo de las manos.

-¡Oye! -protesto Leo- Soy tu consejero de cabaña y como tal te ordeno que me regreses mi cubo.

Nissa y Jake Manson intercambiaron una mirada divertida

-Eres consejero de cabaña Leo -Le dijo Jake- No rey de cabaña.

Esto hizo que la cabaña entera comenzara a reírse.

-Muy gracioso Jake -Le dijo Leo con un malhumor evidente- Muy gracioso.

-Leo no desayunaste por estar con este tonto cubo, no comiste por estar con este cubo y ahora no estas cenando, necesitas comer -Evidenció Nissa, y como para hacer mas énfasis, el estomago de Leo gruño en afirmación.

-¿Porque estas tan obsesionado con esto? -Le pregunto Jake mientras examinaba el cubo que le había quitado a Nissa de las manos.

Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Leo se desvió hacia la mesa de la cabaña 6, donde su amiga Annabeth y su medio hermano Malcolm discutían sobre algo, haciendo al resto de sus hermanos sonreír, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de Leo. Era una chica de cabello color caramelo, ojos grises y tez olivácea que estaba sentada junto a Malcolm.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rosto de Leo al verla reír, ella giro su vista en dirección a la mesa de Hefesto y Leo desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-Todo es culpa de Alison -Suspiró Nissa teatralmente, haciendo que Leo se ruborizara.

Jake se giro para ver hacia la mesa de Atenea sin discreción alguna.

-Es una buena estrategia -Dijo- No hay mejor forma para conquistar a una hija de Atenea que con inteligencia.

-O con fuerza bruta -Señalo Nissa -Como Percy.

-Si pero, Leo no tiene fuerza, no hablemos de fuerza bruta -Comento Jake burlonamente.

-Oh vaya, alguien esta pasando mucho tiempo con la cabaña de Momo -Contra ataco Leo, a lo que Jake le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Suficiente ¿Puedes regresarme mi cubo ahora? -Pidió Leo, señalando el cubo de colores que Jake sostenía.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el momento en el que Alison le dio ese cubo apareció en su mente.

_Ella era una nueva campista, había llegado menos de dos meses atrás y desde el momento en el que Leo la vio por primera vez, como de costumbre, se enamoro de ella._

_Ella por su parte, como de costumbre, lo rechazo desde el primer instante._

_Sin embargo ella seguía siendo hija de Atenea. Y había algo que la distinguía de sus hermanos de cabaña, ella estaba tremendamente interesada en la mecánica._

_A Annabeth le gustaba bromear con Leo y decir que Alison era su hermana perdida, lo que hacia que Leo se asqueara con el pensamiento de intentar invitar a salir a su media hermana._

_Aun así, Annabeth hablo en favor de Leo y cuando el menos se lo esperaba, Alison y Annabeth fueron a visitarlo para que él le ayudara a Alison a arreglar un brazo automático que ella no podía hacer funcionar._

_Poco a poco Alison y Leo comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos._

_Tres días atrás, se encontraban en el bunker 9. Alison había ido a buscarlo para pedirle ayuda con un "autómata" dispensador de refrescos._

_-!Y esta listo! -Exclamo Leo satisfecho, encendiendo el mini refrigerador andante, como él le había apodado._

_-¿Puedes darme por favor un refresco de dieta?- Le pidió Alison al autómata, y este le entrego una lata de refresco de dieta._

_-Bueno -Le dijo Alison- Es mucho mejor cuando no te avienta la soda en la cara._

_Leo no pudo evitar reír con el comentario._

_-Solo le hacia falta un poco de magia de Hefesto- Le dijo, haciendo que la chica pusiera los ojos en blanco._

_-Te crees muy listo Valdez -Le respondió ella, a lo que Leo solo se encogió de hombros._

_Ella lo observo por un segundo con esos hermosos ojos grises que hacían que la mente de Leo dejara de funcionar, para después sonreír y correr hasta su mochila. Leo la observo rebuscar algo para después entregarle un cubo de rubik._

_-Hazlo -Le dijo Alison. Ella se acercó a Leo hasta acercar sus labios a su oído, haciendo que Leo se paralizara y usara toda su fuerza de voluntad en no comenzar a combustionarse._

_-Demuéstrame que tan inteligente eres Valdez. -Le susurro Alison en el odio. Ella se alejó regalándole una sonrisa, tomo su nuevo robot y su mochila._

_-Tienes hasta el viernes después de la cena -Le grito Alison mientras se alejaba del bunker 9 dejando a un Leo confundido._

_"No puede ser tan difícil" había pensado Leo. El ya había hecho varios de esos cubos a lo largo de su vida. Este cubo no iba a vencerlo._

Su mente volvió al presente y fijo la mirada en el cubo que aun sostenía Jake. Al parecer, el cubo que le había dado la hija de Atenea si iba a vencerlo.

-Esta en trance -Dijo Nissa

-¿Que?

-¿Que si quieres resolver este cubo?- Le respondió Jake.

-Si

-Ven acá- Le dijo su medio hermano, guiándolo hacia su cabaña.

Una vez ahí Jake se acercó a su mesa de trabajo e hizo algo que Leo no vio venir.

Tomo su martillo y le dio un golpe al cubo, haciendo que los pequeños cuadritos de colores saltaran por la mesa

-¿¡Pero que haces!? -Pregunto Leo.

-Cálmate -Le respondió Jake.

Leo vio como su medio hermano re armaba el cubo haciendo que cada cara del cubo estuviera cubierta de un solo color, cosa que Leo no había podido lograr en casi tres días.

-Listo -Dijo Jake dándole el cubo a su hermano. Justo en ese momento escucharon sonar una caracola, lo que indicaba que la cena había acabado y que Leo tenia que ir a encontrarse con Alison para entregarle el cubo.

-Gracias -Le dijo Leo, Jake se encogió de hombros y vio a su hermano salir corriendo de la cabaña 9 en dirección a la playa.

**~oOo~**

-Adoro tu puntualidad -Le dijo Alison al ver a Leo corriendo hacia ella.

Leo sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho, Alison llevaba su camiseta del campamento y un pequeño short de mezclilla. Había soltado su liso cabello sobre sus hombros, dejando que este volara con la brisa del mar. Sus ojos grises veían a Leo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rosados labios

"_No te incendies_" se rogo Leo mentalmente.

-Toma listilla -Le dijo Leo lanzándole el cubo a Alison. Ella lo atrapo en el aire y lo examino con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pero como...? -Leo la interrumpió

-Nada que el gran Leo Valdez no pueda resolver -Le respondió el con arrogancia.

Alison le dio una mirada recelosa

-Eres un tramposo

Leo abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Como se había dado cuenta?

-¿De que hablas? -Le dijo Leo

-Este cubo esta alterado -Le respondió Alison como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- No hay forma de que lo armes, se lo compre a los Stoll.

Leo pensó en lo que la hija de Atenea acababa de decirle, eso explicaba por qué siempre que Leo estaba seguro de hacer el movimiento que resolvería el cubo, este no funcionaba.

-¿Lo desarmaste verdad? -Le pregunto Alison.

-Bueno -Se defendió Leo -Tu me dijiste que lo resolviera, pero no dijiste como-

Alison sonrió ante la repuesta de Leo.

-Lo siento, pero, eso es lo que hacemos los ingenieros -Le dijo Leo- Hacemos lo imposible realidad.

-¿A base de timpas?- Pregunto Alison

-Lo importante es que es realidad- Le dijo Leo. Alison Negó con la cabeza.

-Ingenieros -Dijo Alison poniendo los ojos en blanco. Leo solo sonrió.

-Acéptalo, nos amas

-Solo a uno -Le respondió Alison, acercándose a Leo.

Esto tomo a Leo por sorpresa. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Alison se acercó para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Ella estaba a punto de alejarse cuando Leo reacciono y la rodeo con sus brazos. Capturo la mirada de ella, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y la beso.

**~oOo~**

-Oh se ven tan lindos -Suspiro Pipper, quien estaba escondida detrás de una duna de arena, sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica que capturo el momento del primer beso de la nueva pareja.

-Lo logro -Dijo Hazel- Al fin consiguió una novia.

-Creo que alguien me debe 10 dracmas -Exclamo Rachel dándole un golpe en el costado a Annabeth, quien sonreía feliz por su nueva media hermana y su gran amigo.

-Bien hecho Ingeniero -susurro-.

* * *

Tengo que decir que Leo es el ingeniero mas dulce de todo el planeta.

Y bueno, me habria gustado hacer algo mas emotivo. No se, con Leo y su mamá o algo así pero... bueno, esto fue lo que salio.

Espero les guste!

**Feliz día del ingeniero hijos de Hefesto!**

_Con Amor, Ary Hyuga_


End file.
